


A Debt Paid Back In Blood

by B_Rabbit14



Series: Demon Slayer Works By B_Rabbit14 [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga Spoilers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rabbit14/pseuds/B_Rabbit14
Summary: Tanjirou knew something was wrong the second the smell hit him, well two smells to be exact.He'd been stopped when he'd smelt something very distressing, it was a demon but there seemed to be another scent. It smelled of a human that seemed to be calm for the most part but was dangerously close to the former scent. On instinct Tanjirou immediately ran off into the nearby woods towards the scent with a million scenarios running through his mind.----"I tried to get him help but those guys just told me to give up on him! They told me..." The boy closed his eyes tightly to hold back his oncoming tears but to no avail, they slid slickly down his reddened cheeks and dripped from the point of his chin. "They said he'd have to be killed!" He screamed and Tanjirou faltered, his hands lowered while his eyes widened and stared at the boy in shock.(in which I came up with a crossover idea where Gon becomes a demon slayer after Killua gets turned into a demon)
Relationships: Agatsuma Zenitsu & Hashibira Inosuke & Kamado Tanjirou, Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kamado Nezuko, Gon Freecs & Kamado Tanjirou, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Kamado Nezuko & Kamado Tanjirou, Kamado Nezuko & Killua Zoldyck, Kamado Tanjirou & Killua Zoldyck
Series: Demon Slayer Works By B_Rabbit14 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	A Debt Paid Back In Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> So I worked really hard on this and am very excited to show this to you guys! Hope you enjoy!

Tanjirou knew something was wrong the second the smell hit him, well two smells to be exact. He'd been walking along the edge of the Butterly Mansion, he had just gotten back from a mission while only suffered a minor fracture in his left arm still had to wait until he'd recovered from it to take on more missions. So to get out of the way he'd left Nezuko in her room and decided to take a nice stroll around the grounds while the sun was still up. He'd been stopped when he'd smelt something very distressing, it was a demon but there seemed to be another scent. It smelled of a human that seemed to be calm for the most part but was dangerously close to the former scent. On instinct Tanjirou immediately ran off into the nearby woods towards the scent with a million scenarios running through his mind.

He was scared he wouldn't make it in time to warn the human. What if he'd arrived but the demon had already gotten to them? Shaking his head and drawing a steadying breath he pushed himself to go even faster and began to approach a small clearing in the woods, Tanjirou broke from the treeline and immediately looked around for the threat. It should be around here somewhere, he could still smell it. If it hadn't been for his paranoia he might have noticed that the scent belonging to the demon wasn't exactly hostile.

The young teen glanced around the clearing with his hand hovering over his hip but when he moved to grab the hilt of his sword he noticed that he didn't have it. Tanjirou silently cursed himself but continued to move through the clearing scanning for any oncoming threats but stopped short when he made eye contact with a small boy that was crouched down by a tree and seemed to be peering into a hole in the trunk. The boy was faced away from him so Tanjirou couldn't see his face, the smaller male wore a light green informal kimono but didn't have any shoes on his feet. He was muttering soft words into the hole much to Tanjirou's confusion, but as the demon slayer got closer he realized the demon's scent was coming from the hole.

"Get away from there!" He shouted making the boy jump and turn his head to quickly face him. Now that he was facing him Tanjirou could see that he had black spiky hair that stood up unnaturally and wide hazel brown eyes that narrowed when he set his sights on Tanjirou. "It's unsafe. That's not an animal in there, it's a demon!" Tanjriou called out but was surprised when the boy still didn't move and instead spread his arms and bent his knees in a protective stance in front of where the creature is hiding. The boy was glaring at him now, his lips pressed into a straight line a determination glinting in his amber eyes.

"You guys don't know when to give up, do you?" He spoke lowly as he lowered himself further and he grabbed something from inside the hole. "I told you guys before," Tanjirou tense as the boy pulled a sword from its sheath that had been hidden in the hole as well as the demon, the older male mentally cursed himself for forgetting his own weapon but lowered into a fighting stance nonetheless. "Killua isn't like them!" The boy shouted and held his sword in front of him, Tanjirou half expected him to hold it like any other child his age would when playing with a long stick but this boy held it just as his teacher did.

He held it with the intent to kill.

"I'll give one chance to leave us alone," The boy spat and clutched the sword's hilt tighter.

"Please you have to understand-"

"I don't have to understand anything!" The boy interrupted Tanjirou snapped his mouth shut the boy's eyes were still glaring deep into his own but now they seemed glassy with unshed tears. "I tried to get him help but those guys just told me to give up on him! They told me..." The boy closed his eyes tightly to hold back his oncoming tears but to no avail, they slid slickly down his reddened cheeks and dripped from the point of his chin. "They said he'd have to be killed!" He screamed and Tanjirou faltered, his hands lowered while his eyes widened and stared at the boy in shock. The boy brought a hand to scrub at his eyes roughly as if ashamed of his tears before holding the sword with both hands again. "I tried to get him help, but none of the doctors would come near him! So I went to find a demon slayer but they tried to kill him!" Tanjirou felt tears well up in his eyes as well the more the boy spoke but quickly blinked them away. He couldn't help but wonder if this was how Giyuu felt when he had pleaded for him to spare his sister's life.

"No one will help him and I don't know what to do anymore," The boy sobbed pitifully and his hands shook making the sword clink and shake in his grasp. "But if no one will help him, then I'll hunt down the demon who turned him and force it to make him better!" He exclaimed and tightened his hold on his weapon again, he stared at Tanjirou fiercely with tears still streaming down his face. "I don't care how long it takes, I'll use everything in my power to cure Killua," He stated and held a hand out to his side blocking the hole even more with his long sleeve. "And if you slayers won't help me then I'll do it on my own,"

This boy... Looked only a year or so younger than Nezuko was when she had been turned. He was so young, so much younger than Tanjirou had been when he'd gone through this same situation. It was two and a half years later and he was just now finally making progress to get a cure for Nezuko. This boy already seemed to be on par with Tanjirou in terms of strength and could very well be even stronger than him even so it might be possible for him to get somewhere. But Tanjirou was only where he was now because of all the help he'd received from his friends and allies, he would've never made it without any of them. This young boy, however, was all alone, everywhere he'd gone he'd been sent away or chased off. Tanjirou knew then that he wouldn't leave this child alone, those few days before he'd found Mr. Urokodaki were the hardest throughout his whole journey. 

He'd felt so alone.

Tanjirou was sure this boy must feel the same way.

"What's your name?" Tanjirou called out suddenly causing the boy to blink his big eyes twice in stunned silence as he was not expecting that to be the older boy's response. He stared at the older boy with narrowed eyes in obvious distrust before swallowing thickly and licking his lips.

"Gon," He muttered quietly after a long stretch of silence. "Gon Freecs," He repeated with more confidence and Tanjirou nodded once before relaxing his body and straightening into a more casual stance, Gon didn't lower his sword though and stared at him warily but with much less hatred than before. "Who are  _ you _ ?"

"Tanjirou Kamado," He answered. "Gon," Tanjirou spoke and the boy waited attentively for him to continue speaking. "Can you tell me who it is that you're protecting? And why?" Tanjirou asked kindly with his hands in front of him with his palms facing the other, Gon glanced at his hands before directing his gaze back to his face again.

"H-he's my best friend, Killua," He answered hesitantly and when Tanjirou nodded again he took a deep breath before continuing. "W-we were g-going for a walk along the edges of our village and we ran into this..." Gon closed his eyes and clutched his sword tighter while struggling to continue. "We ran into this  _ demon _ and i-it was muttering something about needing to-" Gon opened his eyes as his entire boy began to tremble. "Needing to f-feed, and when he looked at me he attacked instantly but K-Killua protected me..." The small boy let out another sob and glanced back at the tree behind him. "He got hurt and fell over suddenly but the demon didn't continue attacking because the sun was c-coming up so it ran away... Like a  _ coward _ ," Gon continued and spat the last part, Tanjirou felt as if the floor had opened up and was threatening to swallow him as the dark realization fell upon him at the way Gon phrased his last words.

"W-what did he look like?" Tanjirou asked softly trying to keep calm for both of them, it would do him no good to get emotional. He could deal with all this later but right now he needed Gon to tell him what happened so he could gain a proper understanding of the younger's situation. Gon stared at him with a small confused frown before he looked to think for a moment.

"It... looked like a man," Gon began with a small shudder as if the memory itself was revolting, which it no doubt was. "But his skin was super pale- like almost white, and-and he had pink hair but the thing that I noticed was he had the tattoos of a thief on his arms," Gon explained as best as he could and Tanjirou felt anger ignite in his heart but quickly stamped it out lest he lashed out. His suspicions were unfortunately correct, this happened to these two boys because he'd failed to kill that Upper Moon when he'd had the chance.

It was all his fault.

"Gon... Wha...?" A small voice came from the hole and Tanjirou tensed while Gon's eyes widened and his glare returned as he held his sword in a more defensive position looking willing to attack should Tanjirou even think of approaching his friend.

"You can't come out yet, Killua," Gon said softly despite the stern expression still being directing at the older boy, Tanjirou barely could make out the sound of fabric rustling as the hidden demon boy shuffled in his hiding spot. "The sun's still up, so stay in there," Gon ordered gently with a cursory glance at the base of the tree before fixing Tanjirou with a slighter lighter glare. "What are you asking those questions for? It's not like you're going to help him," Gon questioned and shifted on his feet. Tanjirou inhaled deeply through his nose to keep himself from crying, he felt so much anger, sadness, and guilt for these two boys. They shouldn't have to be on the run, hiding out in forests and digging holes to sleep in. They should be with their families, living out their lives as normal human beings unaware of the war waging against Muzan.

"Gon, I'm not going to hurt your friend," Tanjirou spoke softly and lowered his hands to rest at his sides, Gon watched as the limbs fell limp with untrusting eyes and Tanjirou let him. "I want to help you," He finished.

"As if," Gon scoffed and shook his head. "You expect me to believe that?" Gona sked and swung his sword to the left while letting his right arm extend to cover where Killua was still hiding once more. Tanjirou let a sad smile spread along his lips and gazed at the shorter male with a look of understanding present in his warm crimson eyes.

"I don't," He answered simply and Gon blinked in confusion but refused to falter. "You don't have to believe me but I understand what you've been through," Gon froze for a moment before he shook his head slowly.

"No, you don't," He whispered as tears fell from his eyes once more, his hands shook and the sword fell from his grip clattering to the ground. Tanjirou's sad smile stayed in place as he took a slow step forward, his smile widened slightly when Gon didn't flinch. As he got closer Gon covered his face with his hands and shook his head before falling to his knees and scooting back to cover the hole in the tree trunk.

"I do," Tanjirou argued gently and kneeled in front of the younger male and placed a hand on his shaking shoulder. "You see, my sister got turned into a demon two years ago. But she hasn't hurt anyone at all during that time," Gon looked up in surprise with tears a snot dripping down his face.

"Neither has Killua," Gon whispered and looked down at his lap, he let out another defeated sob. "He's only ever protected me..." He cried and wiped at his eyes. Tanjirou nodded in understanding and placed his other hand on Gon's other shoulder making the boy stare at him once again.

"I believe you, I'm sure you're friend is very strong-willed so it would make sense he didn't lose himself to a demon's desires," Tanjirou encouraged and Gon stared at him with wide eyes as if he couldn't believe what had just come out of the other's mouth. Behind him, he felt a gentle tug on his kimono and knew Killua was growing worried by now, the dark-haired pre-teen put his hand behind him and felt two smaller ones wrap around his fingers. He squeezed Killua's hands reassuringly and heard him hum happily at the touch, Gon then looked up at Tanjirou with watery eyes.

"D-do you really believe me?" He asked quietly too scared to raise his voice and wake himself from this dream. Tanjirou's smile was still sad but it broadened and he slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller male, Gon still surprised, could only lay limp in his grasp as the teen held him.

"Yes, I do," He answered firmly and at that moment Gon felt something break inside, with shaking hands the small child tightly grasped Tanjirou's haori. He gasped quietly before the dam came crumbling down and the tears that had been slowly flowing came pouring from his tightly closed eyes. He sobbed into the older male's shoulder soaking the fabric of his clothes but Tanjirou couldn't be bothered to care and rubbed soothing patterns on Gon's back as he was vaguely reminded of the times he'd comfort Nezuko after the death of their father. She had cried so many nights after that day and he'd made sure he was there with her the entire time.

Overhead the sun was covered by a few thick clouds shading them completely and Tanjirou was stunned to feel another pair of arms wrap around Gon and by extension his arms as well, looking up he was met with a pair of big, blank, blue eyes that stared at him scrutinizingly. Tanjirou guessed this was Killua and observed the silent demon before him, he had fluffy white hair that looked dirtied like his companions and was brown with dirt in some parts. His mouth was closed and lips were pressed into a thin line but two small fangs poked out from beneath his upper lip, wrapped around him was a too big black kimono jacket that covered his thin body and navy blue kimono. Tanjirou smiled reassuringly and Killua stared at him for a moment longer before narrowing his eyes and leaning forward to sniff him, Tanjirou was taken by surprise before he chuckled quietly. 

Killua tilted his head in confusion but his attention turned to his friend when Gon hiccuped quietly and moved his arms away from Tanjirou's torso and covered his face with his hands. Killua grabbed Gon's hands and tugged them away from his face tenderly and caused Gon to look at him with tears still streaming down his cheeks, the demon frowned and let go of Gon's hand opting to hold the other's face in his palms. Gon continued to wipe away his tears in vain but still stared at his friend with wide eyes, Killua brought his forehead to rest against Gon's and stared at him with his big blue eyes that held nothing but worry for the other.

"Why... sad...?" Killua choked out and Gon let out a stifled sob at his voice, Tanjirou leaned back and watched with an understanding smile.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry, Killua," Gon weakly reassured but Killua frowned and proceeded to thumb away the tears still pouring from Gon's eyes.

"L-liar," Killua grumbled and Gon laughed wetly before suddenly pulling Killua into a strong embrace causing the other male to let out a quiet grunt in surprise. Gon held Killua close to him and his friend held him just as firmly, they stayed that way for a few more seconds before Gon glanced up at the sky and noticed the clouds were moving away. With a small gasp Gon quickly pulled the large haori over Killua's head making the other blink at him in silent confusion.

"Killua, you need to hide! The sun is coming out!" Gon exclaimed and pushed the other back towards the hole again, Killua went inside with zero complaints. He sat crouched down with his hands tucked underneath his chin and gazed at Gon with lidded eyes as if the sun didn't scare him in the least. Tanjirou laughed behind his hand and watched curiously as the other human male pulled out a small yellow satchel from Killua's little den before holding it open for his demon friend. "Get inside for now and I promise to buy you some chocolate later, 'kay?" Gon spoke with a small smile and Killua blinked up at him before nodding and curling into himself underneath the haori completely. Much to Tanjirou's confusion, he stayed under the coat for a few moments before seeming to shrink.

_ Can he shrink like Nezuko? _

Only the shape was much smaller than when Nezuko was in her child form, Tanjirou noted and watched in fascination as the now small creature slowly peeked out from under the fabric. Only what the eldest Kamado saw wasn't the demon from before but instead a small white kitten with the same giant blue eyes that stared up at Gon. The other young child smiled widely before bringing the bag closer to the small feline who meowed quietly and hopped into the satchel. Gon gently tucked the haori inside to both cover Killua and give him something to lay on then swiftly pulled the bag's strap over his shoulder and looked back to Tanjirou who had been waiting patiently during the exchange between the two boys. Gon opened his mouth before closing it and averting his amber eyes to the ground and licked his lips nervously.

"So... You're really going to help him..?" He asked quietly and Tanjirou smiled down at him again before moving to stand. Gon looked up quickly at the sound of him moving and stared at the calloused hand that was offered to him.

"Not only him, but you too. You're feet are badly injured and walking around on open wounds like that will make them get infected," Tanjirou replied and Gon glanced down at his feet that were-like Tanjirou had pointed out, battered and bruised with dried blood caked along with his heels as well as dirt. He'd been worrying about Killua all this time that he hadn't even bothered to notice, he glanced up at Tanjirou and took his outstretched hand letting the other help him stand.

"I uh... hadn't noticed..." He mumbled and Tanjirou shook his head slightly with a small smile.

"Worrying about your friend is important, but you should take care of yourself as well," Tanjirou lectured and Gon nodded smiling sheepishly before looking around Tanjirou causing the older to frown in confusion. Gon looked back up at him with wide curious eyes and Tanjirou was again reminded of his younger siblings but he tucked those memories away for now.

"Where's your sister?" Gon asked straight-forwardly leaving Tanjirou in stunned silence for a moment before moving to speak again.

"I left her back where we were staying," Tanjirou replied easily after a few moments of silence, he began to walk back the way he'd come with Gon hesitantly following behind him.

"You left her  _ alone _ ?" Gon asked in shock and Tanjirou looked back at him and laughed at his comically big eyes.

"No, she's safe with a few of my friends. I wouldn't ever leave her by herself," Tanjirou answered and Gon nodding fully understanding where he was coming from. The taller male looked back at his new companion and glanced down at the sword now attached to his satchel that clinked lightly as it bounced off of Gon's hip while he walked. Its sheath was a dark mahogany brown while its blade was a normal silver most likely meaning the sword didn't belong to him. The hilt was black with green diamonds along the sides and its guard was two triangles pointed towards each other. "Who taught you to use a sword?" He asked assuming that Gon did know how to use it considering the professional stance he'd fallen into a few moments prior. Gon looked at his sword and with a fond look.

"A friend back home had been teaching me for a few years, the sword used to belong to my dad. I don't know him but he used to be demon slayer according to everyone in town," Gon answered and began to fiddle with the hilt as they moved from the forest and began to walk along a path. "Where exactly are we going?" Gon asked noting the tall fence they were walking along as well as the big gate little ways in front of them.

"This is the Demon Slayer Corps Headquarters, I need to get permission before taking you to Miss Shinobu," Tanjirou answered still looking ahead so he missed the way Gon paled and moved to hold his satchel against his chest.

"Won't they try to kill Killua the second the find out he's a demon though?" Gon squeaked out as he followed Tanjirou through the gates while looking around rapidly as they walked through the courtyard. "Besides, I heard outsiders aren't supposed to know where this place is," He added and Tanjirou hummed in agreement turning to flash him a reassuring smile.

"That's true, but I don't think you'll get in trouble considering I'm the one who brought you here," He reasoned and Gon nodded shakily before turning to where a pair of footsteps. Tanjirou heard them as well and turned towards the sound before a wide smile spread on his face he trotted over to the other male that had rounded the corner and Gon watched from where he stood. The man had long black hair and sad looking blue eyes, on his hip was a sword as well slightly covered by a mismatched haori. He held his bag closer to his chest and watched with fearful eyes as the two slayers covered Tanjirou glanced over and gestured to him with his hand causing the other man to look at him before staring at his bag. Gon reacted by clutching it tighter causing Killua to meow in discomfort making him loosen his hold and whisper an apology.

"Gon!" Tanjirou called his name and his amber eyes snapped to the teen who was waving him over, he slowly inched his way forward not taking his eyes off of the sword on the new slayer's hip. "Giyuu is going to discuss getting us a meeting with Mr. Oyakata but until then we can head over to Miss Shinobu so she can fix up your feet," He relayed to the boy who glanced over at him and nodded before looking down at the ground. Tanjirou frowned, he didn't like seeing the boy so tense and afraid. What had he gone through to become this paranoid and distrusting? 

"How old are you?" Giyuu suddenly asked and Tanjirou frowned at his senior surprised and a bit confused by the sudden question. He looked back to Gon and awaited the other's answer as he was a tad curious himself.

"I'm twelve," Gon answered simply with furrowed brows as he wondered what the point was behind the question. "What's it matter to you?" He asked and turned his body to partially shield the bag in his hands still not quite trusting this man. Both older male's eyes widened simultaneously and an awkward silence enveloped them, Gon, not liking the looks they were giving them began to squirm in place as the silence stretched on.

"Y-you're twelve...?" Tanjirou asked quietly and Gon raised an eyebrow in further confusion before nodding once to confirm his answer.

"How long has your friend been a demon?" Giyuu asked after recovering from his initial shock, Gon's frown deepened and he looked down at the ground with sad eyes.

"For a few months now," Gon answered in a near-silent voice and if weren't for the already silent area they wouldn't have heard him. Tanjirou felt his heart crumble at the confirmation, they had lost Rengoku only a few months ago as well. Guilt flooded his soul once again for failing to get rid of the Upper Moon and by extension failing these two boys.

"We had to leave home because everyone tried to take Killua away and have been traveling around ever since. I've run into a couple of lower-ranking slayers a couple of times but managed to fend them off," Gon went on to say as he raised his to look at them. "During that entire time, Killua hasn't killed a single person and has been with me the whole time," Gon stated with narrowed eyes that stared deep into Giyuu's blank blue ones, the Water Pillar gazed at the young boy and briefly saw flashes of when Tanjirou defended his sister in front of the Pillars and their Master. He could see why said teen was adamant about helping this young child, he most likely saw himself in him. But this raised the question on just how many other demons are out there like Nezuko and this new one? How many people were living in fear as they ran and hid from everyone else to protect their changed loved ones?

"Take him to Shinobu," Giyuu ordered in a soft tone and turned on his heel leaving Tanjirou watching his retreating back with a confused frown and Gon sighing heavily as his shoulder sagged in relief.

* * *

Gon wasn't sure what to make of Shinobu at first, she smiled and spoke so kindly but she felt so different and he didn't know why. But to keep himself out of trouble- which was something he'd had to learn to do with Killua unable to keep him in line, he'd listened to what she'd told him to do through his checkup. Before she started she's asked him to put his bag to the side, before he could panic Tanjirou was there telling him he'd hold it until Shinobu was finished. Tanjirou hadn't given him any reason to not trust him so far so he reluctantly parted with his bag and glanced at it often throughout his check-up.

"Well, other than your feet and some normal scrapes and bruises you seem to be in good shape in only a little dehydrated at the most," Shinobu concluded as she wrote something down on a clipboard, she looked up and smiled at him causing Gon to lightly blush. "I'll be right back with some bandages and ointments, just sit tight for now. Okay?" She chirped as she stood and Gon nodded before she walked off closing the sliding door behind her. He turned his attention over to Tanjirou who had been silently sitting on a stool in the corner of the room where he wouldn't get in the older woman's way with Killua secured gently in his lap, the older boy smiled at him and stood up before making his way to the bed Gon sat on. He sat down by the foot of the bed and slowly lowered the bag onto the sheets of the bed between them.

"He kept moving around in there, I guess he's getting worried about you again," Tanjirou remarked and as if on cue Killua nudged the flap on the bag open staring up at his best friend with wide blue eyes and Gon laughed softly before picking up the small cat and putting him in his lap. Tanjirou smiled again and stood from the bed, he moved over to the only window in the room and a secured the curtains so only the light from the candle lamp illuminated the room. Gon sent him a grateful smile as he moved to sit down next to him again. "I already informed Miss Shinobu about your situation, while she was hesitant at first she's willing to wait for what Mr. Oyakata decides on," Tanjirou informed him and Gon nodded slowly as he looked down at Killua and let the kitten play with his outstretched index finger.

"Thank you," He mumbled and Tanjirou's smile softened as he gazed at the younger.

"You're welcome, it's the least I could do," He replied and glanced down at Killua who was now staring at him with blank eyes, the young slayer slowly reached out to the demonic feline and let his hand hover in the air right in front of Killua's tiny nose. Killua leaned forward and sniffed his fingers before standing and nudging his hand with his head, Tanjrou's smile widened as he took it as a sign that Killua had deemed him trustworthy. Killua let out a low rumbling purr as he padded off of Gon's lap and began to knead the fabric of Tanjirou's trousers, Gon watched on with a small smile and tears in his eyes that he quickly blinked away. 

"I guess, he means to say he likes you," Gon remarked and Tanjirou chuckled as he scratched behind Killua's left ear receiving a small mewl in response. It filled him with joy to see another person try to understand Killua as he did, Tanjirou not only understood Gon's situation but was going through it as well. He accepted Killua and had even managed to befriend in the little time he'd gotten to know the demon, what shocked him was how easily Killua warmed up to the older boy. Killua had always been wary of strangers and adults even as a human and that trait and managed to bleed into his new personality as a demon when he sensed another human nearby he always grew more protective of Gon which made sense considering how nearly everyone reacted with screams of terror or death threats directed to the white-haired male.

Shinobu came in shortly after their conversation died down and both of them took turns entertaining the small kitten that rolled around the bedding and pounced on their hands. The female took one look at Killua and smiled gently but otherwise said nothing and began to tend to Gon's damaged feet, Killua moved to sit in his friend's lap again and watched intently as Insect Pillar did her work. When she was finished she looked up at Gon and smiled before looking at Killua who was trying to lean forward and get a good sniff of her. She chuckled behind her hand before reaching out and letting him sniff her, Killua's eyes widened momentarily before he sneezed and shook his head rapidly but then looked back at her and meowed in approval.

"It seems I've passed your friend's little test," She giggled as she moved about picking up her supplies and packing them away. She looked back to Gon who was helping Killua climb up to his shoulders before speaking again. "Try to stay off your feet as much as you can, they should be mostly healed within half a week or so. Tanjirou, could you help him to the sickbay, his friend can stay in the room we kept Nezuko in," Shinobu told Tanjirou who nodded dutifully and moved to grab Gon's bag before standing in front of the young boy. Killua looked up at him from where he'd managed to lay atop Gon's head somehow without getting impaled by his spiky strands and Gon gazed at him as well waiting for instructions.

"You can get on my back and Killua can stay with you until we reach his room," Tanjirou said with a sheepish smile and Gon nodded while he turned around and kneeled in front of where he sat on the bed. After Gon managed to climb onto his back and positioned himself comfortable Tanjirou looped his arms around his thighs to prevent him from falling while Gon wrapped his arms around his neck loosely. Shinobu grabbed Gon's satchel and handed it to the boy before smiling and waving them off as they made their way down the hall. Tanjirou made sure to avoid any windows being mindful of Killua still very much exposed atop of his friend's head which made Gon smile to himself.

"Miss Shinobu wasn't as bad as I thought she'd be," Gon hummed and rested his chin on Tanjirou's right shoulder and stared at Tanjirou's earring that jangled as he walked.

"Yeah, most of the Pillars tend to be a bit intimidating but some of them aren't that bad," Tanjirou replied and Gon frowned at his sad undertone but didn't comment feeling like it wasn't his place to pry. Soon enough Tanjirou stopped in front of a door and opened it slowly as best as he could without letting Gon fall, the inside was dark with a thick curtain covering the small window. A single bed was tucked into the corner with a small nightstand next to the head of the bed and by the foot of the bed was a wooden box with white straps that laid limp on the floor. Tanjirou gently sat Gon on the bed and nearly instantly Killua lept on his head and plopped onto the bed before crawling under the sheets as best as he could, Gon smiled and helped him cover up knowing what he wanted to do. While he watched his friend shift under the covers Tanjirou knelt in front of the box at the end of the bed and knocked on its door, after Killua peeked out from blankets again and scooted closer to Gon the black-haired boy looked over to Tanjirou who was whispering to the box.

The door on the front side of the box slowly creaked open and a small girl with wide pink eyes and long black hair that faded into orange crawled out, she looked at tanjirou and her eyes crinkled as she smiled behind the strange bamboo muzzle covering her mouth. She then threw herself onto the older male letting out muffled happy noises as she wrapped her arms around Tanjirou's neck, the older boy laughed and returned the hug holding the demon girl close. Gon watched on with a smile and looked back at Killua who was staring at the new girl with wide curious eyes which Gon saw as a good sign since he didn't seem to be hostile towards her being a demon.

"Is that you're sister?" Gon asked and the girl perked up at the sound of his voice, she turned to him and blinked blankly while tilting her head. Tanjirou nodded and placed a hand on her head before ruffling her hair affectionately.

"This is Nezuko," He introduced and gestured to the other two boys while looking back to his sister. "Nezuko, this is Gon and Killua," Nezuko looked at her brother then back to the two boys before she stood up and grew to her normal height and walked over to them. Gon watched quietly and felt Killua wrap his arms around his arm as Nezuko stood in front of them and stared at them with a blank expression. Gon opened his mouth to say something so he could break the growing silence but was cut off when Nezuko put a hand on both his and Killua's heads and lightly ruffling their hair. Gon blinked confused while Killua smiled letting his fangs poke out more and moved his hands from Gon's arm to touch Nezuko's hand.

"N-nezuko," Killua stuttered and Nezuko tilted her head to the side in question causing the other demon's smile to widen. "Nezuko," He repeated clearly and Nezuko blinked once before smiling behind her muzzle making her eyes crinkle cutely again. She then leaned down and wrapped her arms around Killua momentarily startling him but soon enough he returned the action while letting out a small laugh. Gon watched on in astonishment not expecting them to get along so easily and so quickly for that matter, Tanjirou looked at them with a wide smile proud of Nezuko and happy for Killua.

Nezuko pulled away and looked at Gon then back to Killua in silent question, Killua glanced back at his friend and pulled the other male closer and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He looked back to Nezuko and pointed at Gon's face with his free hand.

"Gon," He told her and Nezuko looked at Gon curiously then back to Killua and gave an affirmative grunt. She patted Gon on the head before slipping off the bed and trotting over to her brother and tugging on his haori while pointing up at his face as well. Killua looked to Gon in confusion and he chuckled at his puzzled expression.

"That's Tanjirou, Killua," Gon told him and Killua glanced at the older boy then back to Gon and tilted his head. "Tan-ji-rou," Gon said slowly carefully sounding out the syllables.

"T-tan.." Killua began but cut off before taking a breath and trying again. "Tangenro..." He mumbled but huffed when he realized he'd said it wrong.

"It's okay Killua," Tanjirou reassured and Gon nodded as well. "Just try again," The older boy encouraged gently and Killua noded once before licking his lips preparing to try again.

"T-tan..." He huffed once more and pursed his lips cursing himself mentally. "Tan...jirou..., Tanjirou..." He looked up at the teen and smiled widely at his accomplishment then back at Gon who was smiling just as big. "Tanjirou!" He exclaimed and bounced in place where he sat on the bed causing Gon to laugh, Killua looked at Gon and smiled gleefully at the sight of his friend so happy.

* * *

Gon glanced around the room with sweat collecting at his brow and clenched the fabric of his kimono tightly with both fists as he waited for the man seated in front of them to say something, anything. So far he'd done nothing but stare ahead unseeing with a serene smile on his face, there were four other people in the room. Tanjirou was one of them, he sat right nest to Gon on his left, the man from before, Giyuu, Shinobu was there as well along with another male with white hair and scars marring his face and body. Gon held Killua in his bag on his lap and waited for someone to speak, he hated how afraid and tense he felt and was sure Killua could feel his nervous energy as he kept squirming in the bag and pawing at the fabric.

"Tanjirou," The man suddenly called and Gon's breath hitched at the soothing tone while Tanjirou straightened to attention at the call of his name. "Giyuu here has told me about your encounter with Gon, you said he travels with a friendly demon. Is that correct?" He went on to say and Tanjirou nodded before remembering the man couldn't see him.

"Yes, sir," He affirmed and the man nodded slowly before somehow making eye contact with Gon causing shivers to creep down his spine as he gazed into his blank, milky eyes.

"Is there a way for you to prove this to be true?" He asked and Gon felt his mouth run dry, as well as his throat, close up. He knew that one wrong move would cause the end of Killua's life, even though he knew he'd fight tooth and nail to prevent that he also knew he wouldn't stand a chance against three Pillars. Gon racked his brain for something somewhat presentable to say, he searched for any point to give them that proves that Killua won't harm another human. Suddenly his mind went back to a memory of Gon setting a trap for a demon lurking about in a town he and Killua had hunkered down in for a few weeks and his eyes widened as he looked back to the man with a determined expression.

"Yes, sir, there actually is," He answered as confidently as he could and took his sword that was still attached to his satchel and removed it from its sheath. The man with white hair tensed and reached for his own sword but was stopped when the man Gon know remembered Tanjirou calling him Oyakata raised a hand halting his motions and letting Gon continue. Gon glanced back at the scarred swordsman who was scowling at both him and Tanjirou but Gon heaved a quiet sigh to himself as he reached for his bag and flipped it open letting Killua peek out before crawling out with his haori covering the rest of his body. The three Pillars watched with rapt attention as Killua slowly shifted into his human-shaped form and blinked at the humans surrounding him and Gon.

Killua looked back to Gon and crawled over to him before leaning his hand on Gon's shoulder and glancing at Tanjirou with a small smile that the older boy returned subtly. Gon pat Killua's head before rolling up the sleeve of his kimono revealing countless scars that crisscrossed over each other all along the inner part of his forearm, Tanjirou frowned but didn't say anything. Gon glanced at the man at Oyakata and decided it might be best to explain just what he was planning on doing.

"I realized something was off about the demon who attacked us, he only tried to kill me and shoved Killua to the side. He also kept referring to me as a 'marechi'," Gon explained carelessly and brought the blade to his skin but was stopped when Killua grabbed the blade and pushed it down while glaring weakly at him.

"Killua," Gon began but was cut off when Killua wrenched the thin piece of metal from his grasp and held it away from Gon's reached.

"No," Killua said firmly and placed the sword on the ground before grabbing Gon's wrist and scowling down at the scars littering the surface of his tan skin. "No hurt y-yourself," Killua continued and glared up at Gon.

"Tch," A voice scoffed and Killua directed his blank gaze to the owner of the voice. "So it can talk?" The small demon scowled at the Wind Pillar and slowly moved to cover Gon from his sight. "What are you acting all menacing for, huh? Not really helping your case,"

"Senemi," Shinobu scolded lightly and glanced at the two young boys with slightly furrowed brows. Gon ignored them in favor of making Killua face him again with trying to grab his sword once again.

"Killua, I have to do this. They need to see you won't hurt people," Gon explained patiently and Killua frowned before looking behind him at the man in the front of the room. Gon took advantage of his distraction and grabbed his sword before swiftly cutting into his flesh without flinching, the blood spurted and slowly dribbled down his forearm before dripping off of his elbow and onto his kimono. In front of him, Killua's pupils dilated before narrowing into slits causing all other occupants of the room to tense collectively as they watched the demon whirl around to face his human friend. Gon stared at Killua with a small apologetic frown and allowed the other to snatch up his arm, Tanjirou looked about ready to do so himself but stayed quiet but the worry was clear in his crimson eyes. Killua glared down at the blood dripping from Gon's arms and then back to the other's face.

"No!" Killua cried and tore off his haori before promptly pressing it against the seeping wound hurriedly with a frantic look in his eyes.

"Killua, it's okay," Gon tried to reassure him but the demon shook his head violently and pressed against the wound more.

"No," Killua hissed. "Not okay," He muttered and then looked over to Shinobu with a pleading look in his eyes. "H-help Gon," He begged and Shinobu froze at his warbling voice before shaking her head and standing to cross the room. Oyakata looked in the direction Giyuu sat still silent and Giyuu knew what the man wanted.

"The demon reacted by fearfully pressing against the wound and scolding the boy. He's didn't even seem to react to the blood in any hostile way, much different than Nezuko," Giyuu relayed while the man nodded and turned his empty gaze back to the fussing demon and his friend.

"Killua, I'm okay, really," Gon said sheepishly as Shinobu tightly wrapped his arm with a torn piece of Killua's haori. Tanjirou was his other side resting a hand on Killua's shoulder trying to calm him down as well.

"That was still reckless of you," Shinobu scolded lightly and Gon glanced at her with red cheeks before looking back to Killua who looked to be on the verge of tears. "If you'd have cut any deeper the damage could've been fatal," He barely heard her say as he moved to set his free hand atop of Killua's that was clenching Gon's kimono tightly and trembling along with his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Killua," Gon muttered and hung his head in shame, he hadn't meant to worry anyone but that was the only way he could think of to prove Killua was good. Killua glared weakly at him and shook his head.

"D-don't do th-that..." He stammered and Gon nodded weakly as he allowed Killua to pull him into a hug while Shinobu tended to his arm.

"Gon," Oyakata called and Gon peeked over his friend's shoulder with wide but slightly unfocused eyes. Maybe Miss Shinobu was right, he might have cut too deep, his head felt fuzzy and he was getting kinda sleepy despite the pressure on his wound stopping the blood flow. 

"Y-yes, sir," He responded softly and the older male smiled tenderly at the tired boy.

"How would you feel about becoming a demon slayer?" Gon eyes widened and his bleary mind slowly began to clear as he willed himself to pay attention. "Not only do you seem like you'd be a great asset to our numbers but we can also keep an eye on your friend, Killua as well. Tanjirou is already helping one of our allies create a cure for Nezuko, I'm sure this would benefit you as well if you should choose to help," Gon bit his lip and looked back to Killua who was still burying his face in his shoulder before looking back to the man again.

"I'll do it," He answered with a determined glint shining in his amber eyes, Killua pulled away and looked at him in confusion. "If it means I'll cure Killua quicker than I'll become a demon slayer," He smiled at Killua and the demon boy smiled innocently back.

* * *

"I've been hearing some talk about another demon who's like Nezuko," Zenitsu mumbled as Aoi looked him over with her usual scowl in place.

"Ah, you must mean Killua," She responded and placed a bandage on a small cut that was on the male's arm. "Tanjirou came across him and his friend, Gon while he went for a walk around the grounds," Zenitsu frowned to himself while Aoi jotted something down on a clipboard.

"But isn't this place surrounded by wisteria? Doesn't that mean demons can't even get near here?" He asked and Aoi's hand paused in her writing before she looked up at him with a serious expression that nearly made him flinch.

"I didn't think about that," She muttered and sat it down. "He said he'd smelt them but with all that wisteria he shouldn't have been able to..." Zenitsu's frown deepened as he pulled his uniform back over his shoulders and buttoned it up. He stood up as he slipped his haori on and looked back to Aoi before leaving.

"Do you know where he is right now?" He asked and Aoi put a finger to her chin in thought before pointing it back at him.

"He might still be with the boy, we had to place him in room Nezuko sleeps in because Killua wouldn't leave his side so you might find him in there," Zenistu nodded and moved to leave the room again. "Don't you dare disturb them with your loud mouth!" She shouted and Zenistsu ducked with a scowl present as he left and quickly made his way down the halls. Once he came up to the door leading into the room Aoi had told him his friend was in, he hesitated when he heard two new sounds.

One sounded a lot like Nezuko in terms of being strange but a sad ringing was covered up by something strangely thick and blank. The other one was human and sounded terribly exhausted it nearly made Zenitsu feel tired just listening only it wasn't physical exhaustion more a mental one, it sounded almost like a small flame flickering as it fought against being blown out. So when Zenitsu slowly opened the door a peeked into the room he was shocked to see two small boys, one with dark hair laying on the only be in the room sleeping soundly and the other sat next to him holding his hand while Tanjirou spoke to him. When the demon noticed him his blue eyes bore into Zenitsu's being rendering him speechless until Tanjirou turn to face him as well and flashed his warm smile. He loosened up somewhat and smiled shakily in return as he moved into the room shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Gon fastened the last of the buttons on his new uniform and turned to Killua who was laying on his bed in his cat form. Shinobu had agreed to let him stay there when he rested because Killua felt more comfortable being able to see his friend and vise versa, the young male didn't mind and getting to see Nezuko when she was put in there during the day was a plus as well.

"What do you think?" He asked with a small smile and spread out his arms wide, Killua stared at him lazily and meowed in approval and Gon giggled. He turned to the small dresser behind him and pulled his newly made green haori off of its surface, Aoi had used the fabric of his kimono and had made it for him which Gon was very thankful for. Next to where his jacket had been placed was a newly made Tanjirou had helped him get, it was black in color and made from the same materials their uniforms were made out of to ensure Killua's safety Tanjirou had said with a kind smile and Gon nearly cried from how kind the older male was. Gon slipped into his haori as he walked back over to where his friend now sat up looking at him expectantly and sat next to the small feline on the bed.

"Are you ready, Killua?" He asked with his smile still present and reached over to stroke the fur on top of his head, Killua purred and nodded before moving to hop onto Gon's lap. Killua stood back on his back paws and held himself up by pressing his front legs on Gon's stomach. He meowed and Gon smiled wider as he petted him again. "Alright, this bag should be more comfortable than my old bag so why don't you get in and try it out?" Gon opened the bag up and held it up so Killua could peer inside, the small demon cat approached the leather sack and gave it a few cursory sniffs before crawling inside. He turned around and looked up Gon with big eyes and gave another soft mewl, Gon chuckled and gently raised the bag's strap over his shoulder before carefully standing up, he looked down at Killua who had already curled up for his day-long nap and closed the bag's flap before fastening its buckle.

Gon turned his body left and right and when Killua didn't give off a sound of complaint he sighed in relief then walked over to where his sword sat leaning against the nightstand. He had been made a new one but opted to keep the hilt and guard from his dad's, he wasn't worried about his dad's reaction because it didn't seem like he'd ever get the chance to meet him and at the moment didn't really care to.

He had more important things to do.

Gon's eyes narrowed as he held his sword in his hands, he secured against his belt on his hip and moved toward the door with a determined glare on his face.

* * *

Tanjirou realized early on that Gon continued to be full of surprises, not only did he seem to be equally skilled as him with a sword but his breathing style was quite a thing to see. Tanjirou had been present when Gon had first drawn his sword against a demon, it was a low-class one that had been attacking men in a nearby village. Tanjirou was only there because a lot of the corps were still wary of the boys so the teen had happily offered to go along with him. When the demon had made itself known Gon had immediately sensed it as did Tanjirou, how though the older male didn't know. Gon quickly drew his blade with a flourish and Tanjirou couldn't help but watch in awe as it turned a bright pastel green and seemed to blur with the speed of Gon's spinning.

_ Breath Of The Hunter Fifth Form: Spinning Scissors...! _

In a flash, the demon's head was on the ground and its body had collapsed in a limp heap. Gon stared with empty eyes at the vanishing corpse and Tanjirou felt a chill run down his spine at his blank eyes. After a second he blinked and looked up at Tanjirou with a wide smile that he barely managed to return.

For the rest of the night, they camped out in the forest near the path leading out of the village. Tanjirou couldn't shake the sudden spike of fear he'd felt when he saw Gon's expression as he exterminated the demon, even as the young boy was now laughing and smiling as Killua and Nezuko cuddled on both of his sides. It made him wonder just how badly Gon was affected by the sudden attack on his friend and him all those short months ago.

Tanjirou continued to watch over Gon as they continued on their way to the next mission, as the days passed Tanjirou noticed that Gon was beginning to open up, he talked a lot more about anything that came to mind and often asked Tanjirou a lot of questions some of which made Tanjirou slightly concerned but he didn't comment and answered them as best as he could.

Tanjirou noticed how Gon slightly tensed when both fo their crows told them to head north of their current location and frowned in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as they walked along, it would be sunset soon so both Nezuko and Killua would be able to come out. Tanjirou had noticed Gon's bag moving from time to time and knew that Killua must've been getting impatient.

"N-not really..." Gon answered quietly and looked down at his feet. They walked for a few minutes in silence before he looked up again and gazed up at Tanjirou. "It's just that, the village we're heading to is my hometown and if something's wrong then that means Kurapika either isn't there or something bad happened..." Tanjirou nodded silently in understanding.

"Is your friend a demon slayer as well?"

"No, but this breathing technique has been passed down in their families for years so he knows how to kill a demon. I asked him to teach it to me and ended up making so own moves along the way," Gon explained and glanced up at the now dark sky, he stopped and bent down while opening his satchel and letting Killua hop out. Tanjirou smiled at Killua who waved happily after he had transformed back to his human form before setting his box down and allowing Nezuko out who smiled at him and gave Killua his daily hug. They continued walking on through the night, Gon spent the majority of the time teaching Killua how to say certain things again, and sometimes Tanjirou would help now, and then by the time, the sun rose they were only a few miles from the village and Gon was getting antsier.

"I'm guessing you didn't leave on good circumstances..." Tanjirou said softly and glanced at the younger who smiled wanly and chuckled sheepishly. Killua was now back in his bag as was Nezuko in her box and Gon slowly moved his back into his arms and hugged it close while staring off into the distance.

"Not really..." Gon whispered. The memories of angry faces and harsh shoutings as he ran away with Killua in hand. "None of my friends were around when it happened so I went to Killua's family but..." He closed his eyes and bit his lip, Tanjirou frowned and placed a hand gently on Gon's shoulder and sent him a patient smile. Gon gazed at him with sad eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. "They said it was my fault- you know they never approved of mine and Killua's friendship in the first place, but they kept saying that it was because Killua insisted on being my friend that he ended up like this and I-" He took another shuddering breath and Tnajirou gently squeezed his shoulder to ground him to which Gon was grateful for. "I couldn't stand it anymore, they never treated Killua right in the first place and were so willing to kill him off because he's become a demon. So I took Killua and we left, I never got to tell my aunt goodbye but I don't think she'd had let me go if she's known I was leaving in the first place," Gon finished with misty eyes that he rubbed up before looking up at Tanjirou with a smile.

Soon enough they entered the town with Tanjirou leading the way and Gon walking slightly behind him keeping an eye out for his previously mentioned guardian, the villagers didn't seem to pay attention them very much as they walked around. Tanjirou was trying to get a whiff of the demon's scent from where some villagers had told them the last attacks were while Gon was asking around for any information despite not wanting to be seen much by the townsfolk. Gon was talking with a woman a few feet away from where Tanjirou waiting when the older boy noticed the woman seemed to be really excited for some reason while Gon looked flustered, Tanjirou stepped toward only managing to catch the tail end of their conversation.

"-you've been gone for so long, she'll be so happy to know you're okay!" The woman said and Tanjirou wondered if it was someone Gon knew, he looked to the younger boy in silent question but Gon was busy waving his hands in front of him to get to the woman to talk quieter to notice.

"Please, Mrs. Himari," Gon pleaded quietly but the woman had already retreated inside her shop most likely to get the other female she had mentioned while Gon groaned and slapped his forehead. He glanced at Tanjirou and smiled apologetically. "You might want to cover your ears," He warned and Tanjirou opened his mouth to question what he meant but was cut off when the door to the shop Mrs. Himari had gone through slammed open nearly being torn off of its hinges in the process.

"GON FREECS!" Tanjirou hands immediately went to cover his ears as well did several other villagers at the sudden shout, Gon only looked resigned to his fate and smiled sheepishly at the woman who emerged from the shop. She wore a grey kimono with a red sash and had short auburn hair that was pushed back showing her forehead, her amber eyes were bright with anger as she looked in Gon's direction.

"Aunt Mito..." Gon quietly greeted and Tanjirou watched warily as the woman approached but was somewhat surprised to see her suddenly pull Gon into a bone-crushing hug. He could smell Gon's slight shock as well but it soon melted into a warm relief as he returned the hug just as tightly.

"You," The woman Gon called Mito spat angrily but Tanjioru could sense the hidden fear and sadness in her tone. "Have a LOT of explaining to do, do you hear me?" She instructed strictly and Gon nodded with his face still buried in her clothes. Tanjirou felt a smile form on his face as he watched the exchange, he was grateful that Gon still had someone waiting for him to come home. He felt his heart settle knowing that after all this was over Gon would have a home to come back to.

* * *

Kurapika ran as fast his body could go, he pushed his lungs to draw in as much air as Total Concentration Breath would allow and launched for the village in front of him. He had left for only a few weeks this time when he'd gone searching for Gon and Killua and came back with the same result, he didn't want to accept that they might've gotten killed by that demon he'd barely sensed the night they both disappeared. So he searched for as long as he was able, Leorio made him swear on him that he'd come back once in a while to stock up on supplies or just to let the other male know he was okay. The blond had been away for about three weeks this time and was almost to the village when he heard the screams but just as he made it to the scene he froze in shock.

Three demons- all weak on their own were wreaking havoc in the center of the town's square but it looked like people were defending the villagers from them. It was who was doing it that caused his breath to hitch, there were two unfamiliar figures one that wore a black uniform under his black and green haori and the other was a  _ demon _ ? Kurapika blinked in confusion as he watched the female land a solid kick to an approaching demon on her left while the male slashed at another on his right. The blond moved his brown eyes to the other pair and felt tears come unbidden at the sight.

The other demon slayer was  _ Gon _ , alive and well swinging his sword even stronger than he'd remembered. His green kimono had been replaced by the same uniform the other boy wore by he still wore a bright green haori over it, his sword was now a bright green that struck awe in Kurapika as the small male slashed mercilessly at a demon that had three heads all with gnashing teeth. He leaped back as it lunged at him and stood back to back to with a familiar white-haired boy.

"Killua, you take the small one I'll handle this one!" Gon shouted and the blue-eyed male nodded giving a small grunt before lunging at the demon he depicted as his target with a feral growl. Long claws extended from his human hands and slashed at the beast's throat and it let out a wet gurgle in shock before taking a few steps back. Kurapika's felt dry as realization dawned on him, the reason why Gon had left so suddenly. The reason he and Killua seemingly disappeared was that Killua had become a demon, Gon had known no one would help Killua and may have even tried to get someone to. No one would've believed that a demon could be friendly but the blond was witnessing not one-but two demons fighting side by side with two demon slayers. If he didn't know any better Kurapika would've thought that he was dreaming.

"Breath Of The Hunter First Form: Crimson Visions!" Gon's shrill shout snapped Kurapika out of his trance and he watched as Gon swung his sword from where he held it right in front of his amber eyes. Kurapika was thoroughly impressed, it seemed Gon had taken those lessons with him to heart. The demon was down in an instant but the one fighting Killua took his small moment of relief and used it to tackle the small slayer, Gon held it up by his sword and grunted as he tried to push it off.

"Gon!" The unknown slayer shouted from across the square as he dodged a swipe from the demon. Killua's head snapped up at the sound of his friend's name and Kurapika gasped quietly as he saw a wild glint in his slitted eyes, with the speed rivaling a lightning bolt Killua rammed his body against the other demon's and sent it flying. It crashed into a stray cart shattering it upon contact and Gon was on his feet and had stabbed it in the throat in just a blink of an eye. He stared at the struggling creature before swiping harshly to the left and swiftly decapitating it just as his comrade did the same to his opponent.

Kurapika slowly walked towards the four figures with wide eyes, if he hadn't been for them showing up conveniently lives would've been lost and he would have no one to blame but himself. He opened his mouth to call out to them but was cut off from another shout.

"Gon!" Killua cried and threw himself at the young slayer causing him to laugh at the sudden weight on his back. "H-hurt?" He asked in a tone that Kurapika had never heard from him before.

"Nope!" Gon chirped happily as if he hadn't slaughtered a bloodthirsty beast and smiled brightly. Killua stared at him with a raised brow as if he didn't believe him and Gon's sight as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I promise," He then suddenly rolled up his sleeves revealing several scars along the inside of his forearms and stuck them out for Killua to inspect. "See?" He asked with a smug grin and Killua nodded in satisfaction before sniffing the air and turning toward where Kurapika stood with his head tilted to the side.

"Are you two okay?" The older boy asked as he approached them and Gon nodded before smiling when the female demon moved to inspect him of injuries as well. He noticed Killua was still staring and frowned in confusion before looking past him and meeting Kurapika's gaze. His eyes widened and a smile stretched across his face and soon he was running past Killua and throwing himself at the older boy with a loud laugh, Killua looked on in confusion before following Gon and hugging just as tightly as the other with a wide smile displaying his fangs.

* * *

The second Alluka heard that Gon was back in town she knew the second she could she'd sneak out and confront him, he and her brother had been missing for several months. They had left without so much as a warning and she was beginning to think that she'd never see either of them again, the thought of dealing with her family alone without Killua there to support her terrified the young girl. She peeked out from her door and noticed that everyone was either out or minding or busy so she took her chance and quickly retreated into her room before making her way to her window and climbing out of it. Alluka ran the second her feet hit the solid ground making sure to be as discreet as possible as she ducked through her family's courtyard, she let out a sigh of relief when she had made it into the streets of the village at last and began her brisk walk to Mito's house. The older female was very kind and had instantly taken a liking to both Zoldyck siblings when Gon had introduced them some years ago, Alluka sometimes visited her to comfort her from the absence of her nephew.

The dark-haired female looked both ways before darting from behind a man's cart and rushed to Mito's front door. She rapped her knuckles against the wooden doorframe and soon enough was greeted by the site of the kind woman who smiled down at her surprised by her sudden visit but happy all the same.

"Alluka, what a nice surprise. Why don't you come in?" She ushered the young child inside, the blue-eyed female glanced around as she walked into the sitting room and met the eyes of another boy. He smiled politely at her which she returned before looking back to Mito.

"Ms. Mito, where Gon? I heard he came back home," She asked with a furrowed brow and Mito looked down at her before nodding in understanding.

"Gon!" Mito called with her hand cupped around her mouth. "You have a visitor!" There were several thumps as Gon thundered down the hall at Mito's call. His spiky head peeked out from around the corner and his amber eyes landed on Alluka's form the widened. He glanced at Mito before walking to Alluka, the small girl glanced at the adult woman for answers but she just pushed her along as Gon grabbed her hand and began to lead her back to his room.

"Gon, where have you been?! What happened to you and Brother?!" Alluka demanded but Gon didn't look at her only kept walking down the hall with her hand in his. "We all thought you guys had died," She hissed and Gon's shoulders tensed before he sighed and stopped in front of the sliding door, Alluka noticed no light shone through the thin door not even from the sunlight outside.

"I didn't mean to worry you but I needed to get help," Gon replied finally and looked back to her with sad eyes while Alluka's frown deepened as her confusion grew.

"What for? Why didn't you get me, or-or Ms. Mito?" Alluka asked and gestured her hand towards the end of the hall where they had just come from. "Where is my brother?" She finally asked and didn't miss the way he tensed and felt her heart stop. "Gon," She called firmly and he sighed before reaching for the door.

"You have to promise me you won't freak out," He instructed while dodging her questioning stare.

"What's that supposed t-"

"You have to promise, Alluka. Please, you'll scare him if you do," He pleaded, and while Alluka had more questions she held her tongue and nodded with a deep frown still in place. Gon sighed heavily and slowly moved to open the door but before he could open it fully a flurry of white and dark blue slammed into him and tackled him to the floor causing Alluka to let out a small shout and Gon to grunt as the wind was knocked out him. Alluka instantly moved to draw a weapon that she suddenly remembered wasn't on her but before she could even think to shove the creature of her friend she heard Gon suddenly begin to laugh.

"K-Killua- I c-can't breathe..!" He wheezed and squirmed under the figure causing Alluka to fully look at it. She saw a familiar head of white hair as well at the blue kimono she had to help repair so many times no matter how much she told him to be careful. It was her brother but something was different. Gon managed to push Killua off of him causing the other to grunt softly before moving his blue eyes to Alluka, the young girl felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared at her brother's face. He still looked the same except for the small fangs poking out from his upper lip and his now blank eyes that looked at like she was a stranger and not his sister. Her brother looked down at Gon as he pushed himself off the ground and tilted his head in silent question and gon frowned sadly before reaching for Killua's hand and standing. He led Killua back into the dark room and Alluka silently followed biting her lip and trying to keep her tears from falling.

Gon directed Killua to sit on his futon and Alluka sat across from both of them, Killua kept glancing between them frowning at the depressing air surrounding them. He put his hand over Gon's that was clenching his pants tightly and it instantly relaxed as he looked up at his friend and flashed a weary smile.

"W-why are you... s-sad...?" Killua stammered and Alluka covered her mouth to stifle an oncoming sob at his broken speech, Killua never spoke like that. He never hesitated to speak his mind, never had trouble saying such simple phrases. "S-something hap-happen..?" He asked when Gon didn't reply and Alluka closed her eyes tightly.

"Nothing happened, I'm fine," Gon answered softly and Alluka took a deep breath before looking back to her brother who now stared at her with wide eyes that held worry and confusion. He raised a pale hand a pointed at the female and tilted his head again.

"Who is s-she?" Killua asked softly and Alluka felt her heart shatter as that questioned confirmed her fears. He didn't remember her, he didn't remember when they used to play, he didn't remember when he comforted her during her worst days, when he wiped away her tears, when he made her laugh, or when they snuck snacks from the kitchen. He didn't remember coming to her in the middle of the night and silently leaning against her after a long day of grueling training, he didn't remember any of it. 

Her brother was gone, Killua was gone.

Gon lowered his head as tears fell from his eyes as well causing Killua's attention to snap back to him again.

"G-gon?" He called in worry and Gon wiped at his tears before looking at Alluka then back to Killua.

"Killua, that's Alluka," Gon answered and Killua glanced back at her before looking to the boy again with a confused expression.

"A-Alluka...?" He asked and Gon nodded, Killua hummed to himself and looked back to Alluka again. "I-import-tant..." He stammered out and pouted over his fumbling tongue. Both humans perked up at the sudden word with hope gleaming in their eyes.

"What was that, Killua?" Gon asked and Killua looked down at his lap with furrowed brows as if he was thinking hard. "Killua?" Gon called cautiously when the other didn't reply. Killua closed his eyes tightly as if in pain causing Gon's hands to come to his shoulders gently to ground the demon to the present.

"Is something wrong with him?" Alluka asked quietly with her hands grasping her clothes near her chest and Gon looked at her with a worried expression.

"I-I don't know, he's never acted like this before. I knew he didn't remember things but he's never reacted to anything from before he became a demon," Gon answered frantically and looked back to Killua who was now clutching his head in pain. "Killua, where does it hurt?" He asked but didn't receive a response. Both children felt useless as Killua stayed silent for a few more seconds before his hands slowly fell back into his lap and his eyes opened wide.

"Killua...?" Alluka called hesitantly as hope sparked again in her chest, she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up but even so she couldn't help but believe Killua might still be in there. Killua slowly rose his eyes to meet her and the young female gasped when she saw how clear they suddenly were, they looked at her for a moment before tears slowly began to trickle down his cheeks.

"A-Alluka...? I-I'm s-sorry..." He whispered and she sobbed loudly before throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Killua's arms slowly recuperated the gesture before he buried his face into the crook of her neck and let out a small sob himself.

"Shh... It's o-okay, it's not y-your fault," She tried to soothe him and Killua held her tighter making her heart swell. "It's okay if you can't remember," Killua sobbed harder and she began to rub soothing patterns on his back.

Somewhere along the line, Gon had joined in on hugging both of his friends and all three of them continued to shed tears of the things they'd lost. Mito had asked Tanjirou to check on them a few minutes after things suddenly grew silent and the young teen obliged, he cracked the door open and peeked through the opening. A thin strand of light leaked into the room and illuminated the sitting form of Killua who turned to look at the other, Tanjirou felt sad seeing the tears that still leaked from his bright blue eyes. The demon sat in between the forms of his sister and friend that had cried themselves to sleep, a glance at both of them showed slightly swollen eyes and tear tracks on both of their cheeks. 

It truly broke Tanjirou's heart to see them all suffering like this, all because he'd failed to kill that cursed demon. Killua looked at Tanjirou brokenly before looking down at his sister who still held his hand and in the older boy's mind, he swore again that he would kill Muzan for this because even though it was a different demon that turned Killua in the end it was all that man's fault.

* * *

This was it.

All of his training was all for this moment.

Tanjirou gasped as Akaza struggled to keep his head on after the young demon slayer had cut it off, Gon gritted his teeth before throwing his sword straight through the tall demon's forehead. The pale green blade shot out the other side and forced the head from the demon's hands and it fell to the ground with a wet thud. Gon panted and wiped at the blood that dripped into his eyes, all three demon's slayer waited for the body to disintegrate like his head but it never happened.

_ No way...! _

"Tanjirou, look out!" Gon screamed but his call only reached the other's ears just as Akaza's arm swept him harshly to the side making him collide into the wall and surely pass out. The body took his battle stance once again and Gon clenched his sword tightly reading himself just as Giyuu leaped forward and swung his blade. The wounds his attack inflicted healed easily which but Gon jumped at him grabbing his sword along the way.

_ Breath Of The Hunter Eighth Form: Squeezing Chains! _

His sword swung left and right sporadically in long strokes leaving a green hue in the air it was seconds before the blows hit. Akaza's hand swung out and Gon was too slow to dodge it full causing it to graze his side, he felt more than heard the sickening crunch of his ribs breaking but bit his tongue and moved to strike again. Spitting out blood that had come up his throat Gon screamed before swinging his blade harshly down the middle of Akaza neck that still struggled to regenerate. An explosion of pain blossomed in his torso causing him to fall to the floor in a crumpled heap, he struggled to stand and glared weakly up at the still-standing body that had forgotten about him and was now heading for Tanjirou.

"No...!" He grunted and forced himself to crawl slowly across the ground.

"Hold it..."

Gon froze at the voice and looked to where Giyuu still stood, blood dripping down the sides of his head and panting heavily but a strong glare pointed at Akaza's body.

"I'm still... alive here!" He shouted and Gon stared in awe as the older slayer fell back into a fighting stance despite his broken sword. "If you want to kill Tanjirou. You'll have to get through me first!" The corners of Gon's vision was turning black and it was suddenly very quiet, he slowly let his head lay on the ground and stared with glazed over eyes at Tanjirou's fallen body.

_ Giyuu will help him, he'll be fine. He has to be, I haven't gotten to fully thank him yet... _

Gon let his eyes slip close and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Killua blearily looked over at Nezuko as she struggled to sit up, his entire body felt like it was on fire but he felt cold at the same time.

"Nezuko, you need to stay in bed," The old man watching over them said, Killua couldn't remember his name but then again he couldn't remember a lot of things. Nezuko still pushed the blankets off of her sweating body and Killua caught a glimpse of the look in her eyes and understood, he didn't know how but he just did.

"Tanjirou..." Killua mumbled and Nezuko's eyes snapped to him.

"What?" The man asked and looked at Killua but the white-haired boy couldn't see what expression he was making under his mask. "What's wrong with Tanjirou?" He asked with worry tinging his tone.

"D-dunno... Nezuko... f-feels something..." He explained as he pushed himself up as well, suddenly a sharp burst of pain had him gasping and holding his head. Images flashed too quickly to comprehend but somehow his mind still knew what they were trying to tell him. Killua looked up sharply to the door not hearing the startling questions from the old man and quickly stood his body aches entirely forgotten. He glanced at Nezuko and saw her beginning to stand as well, without caring for the consequences he grabbed her hand and they both bolted out the door.

Both demons ran despite the medicine hindering their supernatural abilities, Killua held tight to Nezuko's hand and she held on as well as if Killua was the only thing grounding her. As he ran Killua felt more and more things come back to him, his name, who he was before, his family, and Gon. He knew who Gon was already but now he knew how they met and what they did together. He suddenly felt whole again but didn't bother to marvel over that and pushed himself to continue along the path. Along the way, Nezuko suddenly collapsed nearly taking Killua to the ground with her.

"What's wrong?" He asked not even realizing how clear his speech was becoming and bent down by Nezuko's side when she looked up her right eye was suddenly different than the left. She looked to Killua with wide tearful eyes and took in his worried expression, standing quickly she wiped at her tears and tugged on Killua's arm to keep moving.

"I remembered..." She answered softly and Killua smiled to himself as they kept going.

After arriving both newly turned humans separated to find their loved ones, Nezuko running straight to her brother and Killua his friend. When he saw Gon staring off into the sky with bandages covering nearly the entirety of his bare torso Killua felt his heart swell with emotions that he would normally be embarrassed to admit he had. He fell to his knees next to the downed male as tears streamed freely down his cheeks and he was reminded of how much Gon had to bear on his own. Gon protected him when he couldn't himself, Gon fought for him when no one believed he was a good demon. Gon suffered all alone and it was all because Killua was too weak to stop himself from becoming a demon. He raised a shaking hand a slowly cupped Gon's cheek causing the other to blink once before coming back to reality. His amber eyes met Killua's clear blue ones and instantly they flooded with tears, he was always such a crybaby, wasn't he?

"Killua... you're back...?" He asked weakly as if he didn't want the answer should it be wrong. Killua sobbed and nodded leaning his forehead against Gon's chest, the other's hand slowly grasped Killua's kimono as sobs wracked his body as well.

"I'm back..." He whispered.

* * *

When Tanjirou awoke guilt instantly engulfed his heart as he gazed at his sister's crying face.

"Brother!" She sobbed in relief as she looked into his beautiful crimson eyes,  _ human eyes _ .

"Sorry... are your injuries... okay...?" He rasped as tears fell down his face and Nezuko let out a wet laugh as everyone around began to cheer.

"What are you saying 'sorry' for?" A familiar voice asked incredulously and he looked over and saw Killua staring at him with a small smile next to Gon who was wiping away tears while laughing at his friend's remark.

"All those wounds you gave us... are absolutely... nothing..." Inosuke rasped with tears leaking out from his mask that still sat stubbornly on his head and Tanjirou laughed weakly.

"I will spend the rest of my life... forcing you to atone for this... and for my wife's sake too..." Zenitsu threatened quietly and Nezuko shot a look at him in confusion and Killua stuck his tongue out in disgust at the blond's words to Gon who giggled behind his hand.

"Kanao, Tanjirou woke up!" A voice called out and the redhead turned his head catching sight of the female slayer who smiled sweetly at him from where she laid on the ground as well.

_ Kanao... Thank goodness she's alive. _

The eldest Kamado looked to the sky and smiled happily despite the wounds that littered his body and the guilt that still riddled him in the back of his mind.

It was finally over.

* * *

"You're an idiot," Killua spat as he stood next to the bed Gon laid in covered nearly head to toe in bandages. Gon stared down at the white blankets avoiding Killua's piercing glare. "You didn't have to do any of this, you should have just left me," He grumbled and Gon shook his head before raising his eyes to meet Killua's, his brows were furrowed and a frown marred his features matching Killua's own.

"Yes, I did," Gon answered firmly and reached over to grab Killua's hand, he held it tenderly in his own scarred ones. He held it with such care and Killua didn't understand why, why did Gon care so much? "I did what I did because I care about you," Gon whispered and sniffled quietly but didn't bother hiding the tears that slowly dripped down his nose as he gazed at their conjoined hands and rubbed his thumb over the top of Killua's pale knuckles. Suddenly he lifted his gaze and stared at Killua with a wide smile despite the tears that still fell down his red cheeks. "Besides, you would've done the same if it were me," He stated and Killua scoffed before plopping on the bed but didn't tear his hand out of Gon's hold he rubbed harshly at his eyes.

"Stupid," He grumbled and Gon laughed wetly.

* * *

Gon stood by Tanjirou's bed, the room was empty aside from the two of them, Tanjirou smiled up at him and Gon returned it happily.

"You and Killua are heading home tomorrow, or so I've heard," Tanjirou commented and Gon while he took a seat in the chair at the other's bedside.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited but Killua's nervous," Gon replied with a small laugh and tanjirou frowned when Gon's words from the trip to his village came back to him.

"It's because of his family," He concluded and Gon's expression sobered up considerately and he nodded sadly.

"I'm not letting him stay with them though, Aunt Mito won't mind taking in both him and Alluka. She practically considers them her kids too," He said softly and Tanjirou nodded silently relieved somewhat.

"I'm glad.."

It was silent for a moment, both former slayers deep in thought before the older of the two broke it swiftly.

"You fought very well," He complimented and Gon's cheeks suddenly darkened as he began to shake his head wilding and wave his hands in front of his chest.

"N-not as good as you or Giyuu did," Gon stammered causing the teen to laugh and shake his head.

"I agree Giyuu is an amazing fighter, but you should give yourself some credit. I didn't even know how to hold a sword properly when I was your age!" Tanjirou exclaimed and Gon laughed quietly.

"You were strong too," He said softly after it grew quiet again and Tanjirou only hummed quietly in reply and turned to gaze out the window. Gon lowered his eyes to his lap and squeezed his hands tightly together before taking a deep breath and standing up harshly causing Tanjirou to jump slightly at the sound of the chair scraping against the floor so suddenly. When the older male turned his attention back to the other he gasped when he was met with the sight of Gon bowing deeply on the floor with his head touching the wooden boards.

"G-Gon, uh-what are you d-doing?!" He floundered while waving his arms wildly in confusion.

"I wanted to give you my absolute gratitude!" Gon stated loudly and Tanjirou froze letting his arms fall limp on his lap again. "If it weren't for you Killua would've never become a human again, and I'm sure we would both be dead by now! I don't know how I could ever thank you enough!" He exclaimed and Tanjirou gaped like a fish out of water at the small boy that refused to lift his head.

"Gon, please raise your head," Tanjirou pleaded quietly and Gon blinked before slowly sitting up on his knees and stared at the older boy. "I'm glad I was able to help you and Killua but you don't have anything to thank me for. If I didn't help you, I'm sure you would've fought until you found some sort of solution, you seem very stubborn from what I've seen,"

"Stubborn doesn't begin to cover it," A voice called from the doorway and both males turned to it to see Killua leaning against the doorway.

"Killua!" Gon exclaimed and stood quickly.

"Yo," He replied cooly and nodded in greeting to Tanjirou who returned the gesture. "The doctors say they wanna look over you one last time before we head off," He relayed to Gon who nodded before turning back to Tanjirou and bowing again despite Tanjirou's flustered pleads to not.

"Even if you don't think I should be, I'm still very grateful for your help as well as the rest of the corps," He said then rose and smiled brightly at Tanjirou. "I'm really glad I got to meet you, Tanjirou," He said brightly and Tanjirou smiled in return.

"As am I," The older male replied and Gon laughed happily before turning and trotting out the door leaving Killua and Tanjirou alone in the room. "So how are you feeling?" Tanjirou asked trying his best to break the ice, Killua acted very differently than he did as a demon and so the older boy assumed bringing up that time would either embarrass or upset him. Killua shrugged and looked down at feet with furrowed brows.

"I'm not the one in a hospital bed," He remarked and Tanjirou chuckled before looking down at his lap.

"I supposed you're right," He said softly and Killua squirmed where he stood before sighing making Tanjirou look back to him just as the smaller looked up.

"You helped Gon," He stated bluntly and Tanjirou blinked in confusion before nodding, Killua bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair roughly before opening his mouth to speak once more. "I don't normally say this to my friends-" Tanjirou tilted his head slightly, he hadn't realized Killua considered him a friend. "But it wouldn't be right to not say anything," He fixed Tanjirou with a stern stare.

"Thank you," He said firmly and Tanjirou stared at him for a moment, it seemed that no matter what he said these two boys would be adamant on feeling grateful for what he did. So instead of denying their thanks, he smiled tenderly causing Killua to blush in embarrassment as he ducked his head.

"You're welcome," He replied sincerely and Killua nodded before looking around the hallway as a pair of footsteps approached.

"Killua, they said I'm all good to go!" Gon's voice called out and Killua nodded to the other before looking back to Tanjirou and nodding again. Gon peeked back into the room and waved happily at the older boy. "We're about to leave so I guess we'll see you later, Tanjirou," He declared and Tanjirou nodded with a wide smile matching the one Gon wore. "Make sure to visit, Aunt Mito would love to see you again. Oh, and don't forget to bring Nezuko!" Tanjirou laughed and nodded.

"I'll make sure to visit when I can, and I'm sure Nezuko would love to see Ms. Mito again," He said easily and Killua smiled when Gon nodded happily at his answer. "Have a safe trip home," He said bidding them goodbye.

"I'll make sure this idiot gets there in one piece," Killua remarked lightly hitting Gon on the head with a fist and Gon pouted at his friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We'll see you later, Tanjirou," Killua said ignoring Gon and began to drag his friend down the hall with the other young male waving as he disappeared down the hall. Tanjirou laughed and waved as well as the two boys left.

When both boys made it home they received lots of hugs shouts and a couple hits on the heads but through it all, they laughed and rejoiced to be with their loved ones once more. 

And when Killua noticed two extra futons in Gon's room when they returned to Mito's house he most definitely did  _ not _ cry.

**Author's Note:**

> This was waaaaaay longer than i had anticipated it to be and my fingers feel like there gonna fall off. I really loved writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed it as well.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comment feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Please also pardon any mistakes I may have over looked as this was really long and I tried to fix stuff as I went but I'm not the best editor and grammerly can only do so much.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! :)


End file.
